Quando Gotham dorme
by Chez Francine
Summary: Ci sono anche sere tranquille, per fortuna; sere come questa, quando Gotham dorme. E non si muove una foglia e la città sembra essersi presa una giornata di riposo dal crimine. Meglio così, altrimenti batterebbe palmo a palmo tutti i vicoli che sfociano su Kane Avenue per ripulirli dalla feccia in modo poco ortodosso per i suoi standard. Che di ortodosso hanno poco e niente.


Superman® Jerry Siegel e Joel Shuester , 1928.  
Bruce Wayne® Bob Kane e Bill Finger, 1939.  
Wonder Woman®William M. Marston, 1941.  
Tutti i personaggi nominati in questa storia appartengono alla DC Comics - Time Warner – e a chiunque ne detenga i diritti legali.  
Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale; non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L'intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell'autrice (Francine) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto. 

**Quando Gotham dorme******

_Non è difficile diventar padre; essere un padre, questo è difficile._  
_(Wilhelm Busch, _Julchen_, 1877)_

Gotham City, giovedì sera, ore 11:35 p.m.

Ci sono sere in cui esce sperando che in strada ci sia qualcuno.  
Qualcuno da redimere. Qualche ragazzaccio da prendere per le orecchie e riportare a casa, magari assestandogli anche un paio di calci sulle chiappe.  
A volte spera che qualcuno opponga resistenza. Che lo costringa ad esagerare. Ad usare le maniere forti. Un paio di pugni sul grugno. Un paio, solo un paio. E poi un paio, un paio, un paio…  
Il sacco da boxe? Non è la stessa cosa. Quell'affare se ne resta lì, appeso al soffitto per un gancio, e l'unica cortesia che fa è quella di incassare i colpi, assecondando l'inerzia. Senza fiatare. Fino a quando lui non ne ha abbastanza.  
Ci sono anche sere tranquille, per fortuna; sere come questa, quando Gotham dorme. E non si muove una foglia e la città sembra essersi presa una giornata di riposo dal crimine. Meglio così.  
Meglio così, altrimenti batterebbe palmo a palmo tutti i vicoli che sfociano su Kane Avenue per ripulirli dalla feccia in modo poco ortodosso per i suoi standard. Che di ortodosso hanno poco e niente.  
Aspetta. Sa che tra poco arriveranno ospiti, e quest'idea gli fa perdere parte del livore che prova da quando il suo pupillo è rientrato con un braccio appeso al collo, un occhio nero e tre costole rotte.  
I sistemi d'allarme suonano. Il suo ospite è alla porta, in veste ufficiale.

_Perfetto. Non chiedo di meglio._

È… imbarazzato? Sì e no. Lo conosce da vent'anni, e sa leggere ogni sfumatura del suo viso come se fosse uno dei fumetti coloratissimi che Dick nascondeva sotto al letto. Imbarazzo, labbra serrate. Pena, sopracciglia aggrottate. Invidia, non ne prova. Rabbia, mascella contratta e pugni chiusi. E occhi che fanno scintille. Letteralmente.  
A pensarci bene, l'allegria è l'unico sentimento che non gli ha ancora visto bene in faccia, a parte quando Ollie è spuntato fuori dal nulla, Sano e salvo. E soprattutto,_ vivo_.  
Ultimamente ha l'aria stanca. Ha dei problemi con sua moglie. Piccole incomprensioni, ma chi non ne ha? Anche lui, pur essendo un lupo solitario, sa bene quanto siano difficili i rapporti personali. Quanto sappiano essere complicati. Logoranti. Sfiancanti.  
_La crisi del settimo anno?_, pensa tamburellando l'indice sul piano di lavoro. Vuole farlo aspettare ancora un po'. Almeno fino a quando non avrà smaltito quel nervosismo che gli contrae la mascella. E che gli indurirebbe la voce. E che farebbe volare parole grosse. E risveglierebbe e rimesterebbe umori che è bene che stiano a giacere sul fondo limaccioso della coscienza.  
Non è così che deve andare. No. Non sono due padri che il preside ha chiamato nel suo ufficio per farli riconciliare dopo che i rispettivi figlioli se le sono suonate in sala mensa per una parola di troppo; anche se Tim è suo figlio, almeno stando a sentire il tribunale. Sono _mentori_. Che forse è essere qualcosa di più, che un padre.  
La verità è che c'è altro, in ballo. Qualcosa di ben più serio.  
Segreti. Celati e nascosti. Segreti pericolosi. Che sono esplosi. E adesso loro due devono raccogliere i cocci. E lui spera che anche l'altro abbia sufficiente buonsenso per affrontare quella discussione. Inevitabile, a questo punto.  
Segreti.  
Lui ama custodire i propri, ma non ama che gli altri ne abbiano, almeno non quando questi segreti possono radere al suolo un'intera generazione di eroi. Sono tutti in ballo. Cade uno, cadono tutti. E il fatto che Tim gliel'abbia tenuto nascosto, beh… questo lo fa innervosire ancora di più.  
Fregato dal suo stesso sistema. Che adorabile beffa! Chissà quante risate si sarà fatto il Joker alle sue spalle…

_No, così non va bene._

Inspira profondamente un paio di volte, prima di concedersi una breve meditazione.

_Avanti, visualizza un punto bianco. Splendente. Bravo, così…_

Il puntolino, una capocchia di spillo in un mare nero pece, inizia a brillare. Timidamente.

_Bravo, così. Brilla. Brilla. E adesso… adesso avvicinati. Piano. Piano. Piano…_

Il bianco s'allarga sempre di più, come il latte che si spande sul tavolo della cucina. Lui ha sette anni. Ha fame. È sceso a cercare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti. In punta di piedi. Perché se i suoi lo scoprissero... Suo padre non gli darebbe né latte, né biscotti. «Potevi mangiare gli spinaci a cena, Bruce», gli direbbe, «ora non avresti fame». E Thomas Wayne tirerebbe fuori dal frigorifero un piatto di spinaci coperto con della pellicola trasparente. Degli avanzi. I suoi. Aveva promesso che glieli avrebbe ripresentati a colazione il giorno dopo, giusto? E suo padre mantiene le promesse. Sempre. Ma al piccolo Bruce non piacciono proprio gli spinaci. Li trova viscidi. Mollicci. E insipidi. E si chiede perché i suoi genitori insistano a fargli mangiare del cibo così disgustoso. Così Bruce scende in cucina. In pigiama, vestaglia bordeaux e ciabatte. Si muove al buio. Conosce la casa a menadito. E se accendesse le luci, lo scoprirebbero subito. Chi? Alfred, sicuramente. Che gli chiederebbe:«Ha bisogno di qualcosa, padron Bruce?». E con Alfred no, non la spunterebbe. Se lo scoprisse sua madre, forse una chance l'avrebbe di bersi un bicchiere di latte e di rimandare il piatto di spinaci almeno fino a pranzo. Sarebbe il loro segreto. Ma con Alfred. Con Alfred, no. Così Bruce raggiunge quatto quatto la cucina. Silenzioso come un ladro. Il frigorifero ronza. Fa le fusa, come un gattino davanti ad una ciotola di latte tiepido. E Bruce, imbaldanzito, avanza. Sciabattando sul marmo tirato a lucido. Apre lo sportello. È freddo e quel contatto gli provoca un moto di disgusto, che la vista del piatto di spinaci rinsalda. Prende il cartone del latte. Pare non abbiano ancora ritrovato Thomas Elliot. Per un momento ha la tentazione di attaccarsi al bordo del cartone, ma desiste. Se lo beccassero – e lo beccheranno, dentro di sé lo sa – a fare una cosa così maleducata, sarebbe anche peggio. Ha bisogno di un bicchiere. Apre la lavastoviglie e ne recupera uno. Pulitissimo. Dopo dovrà lavarlo e rimetterlo a posto, sperando che Alfred non se ne accorga. Ma lui farà il bravo. Lui laverà e asciugherà quel bicchiere. E lo rimetterà in lavastoviglie. E asciugherà anche il lavabo d'acciaio cromato. Rimetterà il cartone del latte al suo posto. Non se ne accorgerà nessuno. Così versa il latte. Bianco. Purissimo. Freschissimo. Che cade nel bicchiere con un arco perfetto. Quando le luci si accendono. Cogliendolo in flagranza di reato. Ed il latte colma il bicchiere ed invade il piano di marmo scurissimo del tavolo da lavoro, fino a quando tutto non diventa un'enorme distesa candida...

«Bruce? Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?»

Apre gli occhi. La voce di Clark. Il livore e la rabbia sono scemate pian piano, assieme al latte di quella notte. Adesso, sì. Adesso va bene. Guarda lo schermo.  
_Non vorrai farmi aspettare in eterno qui fuori, vero?_, dardeggiano gli occhi azzurri del suo ospite.  
_No. Ma sarebbe divertente_, pensa. «Computer. Scansione delle retine.» Corrispondono. Schiaccia un pulsante e si apre una porta, nascosta nel muro di roccia umida.  
L'altro entra, lasciandosi alle spalle la nebbia che sale fetida dal porto.

PAROLA D'ORDINE

Clark sospira. Sa quali siano le procedure – e le paranoie – dell'altro, e si chiede chi dei due cederà per primo.

_Sarò io ad abituarmi a lui oppure sarà lui a cambiare?_

Gli ci vuole un istante per rispondersi di no. Lui non cambierà mai. Sarà sempre lo stesso orso misantropo senza alcuna fiducia nel genere umano.

PAROLA D'ORDINE

«Grande. Scott.»  
E poi il silenzio. Sa che lo sta fissando. Che si sta gustando attimo per attimo la scena di lui che resta a guardare il vuoto – come un cretino – mentre attende che l'Imperatore gli accordi udienza alla sua corte.

_Come se non sapessi che potrei entrare qui dentro con la forza, se solo mi saltasse il pallino._

SCANSIONE EFFETTUATA. SOGGETTO ABILITATO. ACCESSO CONSENTITO.

Ma sanno entrambi che no, non accadrà. Perché si rispettano. Perché sono amici. E perché l'uno sorveglia sempre l'altro. Perché i loro caratteri non incancreniscano. E non li portino a deragliare. Non è questo che fanno gli amici? Sì, che lo è. Si preoccupano l'uno dell'altro. E Bruce, da un po' di tempo lo preoccupa. Da quella brutta storia s'è fatto più paranoico, se possibile. E le paranoie sono pericolose. Perché le paranoie saltano fuori quando siamo da soli a soli con noi stessi e non c'è nessuno che possa zittirle. E Bruce è sempre più solo.

Si apre l'ennesimo passaggio e lui può finalmente raggiungerlo nell'antro più segreto ed impenetrabile del mondo intero. Anfitrione gli da le spalle. È seduto davanti ai suoi monitor, le dita che corrono veloci sulle tastiere. Finge. E finge malissimo. È una delle notti più tranquille degli ultimi tre mesi, se n'è reso conto volando sopra Gotham. Bruce fissa i monitor per fargli credere che la loro discussione, il loro chiarimento, non sia una cosa importante. Quando invece lo è. O non gli avrebbe chiesto di passarlo a prendere.  
Bruce fissa i monitor per non doversi confrontare direttamente con lui. Non l'ammetterà mai, ma c'è una possibilità che si finisca alle mani, e questo non se lo perdonerebbe. Mai.

«Buonasera.»

Perché Bruce è un amico. Non approva sempre i suoi metodi, e quel suo _estote parati _spinto all'eccesso, ma Bruce è la persona a cui pensa per prima quando c'è una bella gatta da pelare. E anche se J'onn, Arthur a Diana non l'ammetteranno mai, anche per loro è così. Specialmente per Diana.  
Non vuole screzi, con Bruce. È un collega. Un amico. I loro ragazzi hanno avuto un problema. O meglio: il_suo_ ragazzo ha tuttora un problema, e bello grosso anche. E conosce Bruce quanto basta per sapere cosa gli dirà. Conner è una minaccia. Conner va isolato dagli altri ragazzi. Conner va studiato, come quando era un feto poco più che galleggiante in una provetta dei laboratori Cadmus.  
Ma che differenza ci sarebbe tra loro e quegli scienziati?  
Nessuna.  
E anche Bruce lo sa. Deve solo ricordarglielo.

«Buonasera», gli risponde. Dopo un tempo ragionevole. Per Bruce, ovvio. «Immagino che tu conosca il motivo di questo incontro.»

Niente preamboli. Dritti al sodo. Troppi giri di parole vanno bene in alta società o sulle colonne di carta stampata, non tra giganteschi nichelini, dinosauri, monitor ad ogni angolo e cimeli del passato che sembrano messi lì per tormentare il padrone di casa.

«Sì», risponde Clark. Laconico. «E mi dispiace.»  
«Per cosa?»  
«Avanti, non rendere le cose più difficili di quelle che già sono. Mi dispiace. Anche se so che questo non cambia le cose.»  
«Dispiace anche a me.»

Gli volta le spalle. Trova la divisa del secondo Robin che lo fissa sotto una teca trasparente. Jason Todd. Gli sembra che sia di maggior compagnia del padrone di casa.  
_Senso di colpa. Fallimento. Monito. Questa volta non andrà così_. Questo grida quella mascherina nera.

«È solo un ragazzo.»  
«Esuberante, come ragazzo. Non trovi?» La voce di Bruce è metallo gelido e affilato. Detesta quando fa così. Quando s'incattivisce sulle sue posizioni. Sulle sue convinzioni. Perché taglia fuori ogni speranza di dialogo. Di scambio di idee. «Non ti sei accorto di quello che ha combinato il tuo _ragazzo_?»  
«Lo so. E mi dispiace. Ma non intendo permettere che sia trattato come un fenomeno da baraccone.»  
«È quello che è Clark. Un esperimento di laboratorio.»  
«È un ragazzo, dannazione! Un ragazzo che deve solo trovare il suo posto nel mondo.»  
«Il tuo _ragazzo_ le ha suonate ai Titani e agli Outsiders. Ha distrutto la Titan Tower. Ha ridotto Cyborg ad un puzzle di carne e acciaio. Robin è tornato a casa con una frattura multipla scomposta. Wonder Girl… Non stiamo giocando ai bravi papà, Superman!»  
Ah no?, vorrebbe chiedergli. Ma tace. «È un ragazzo, Batman.»  
«Sì, un ragazzo con la tua forza e il cervello di Luthor. Può spazzarci via se solo decide di schioccare le dita.»

Gli basta un colpo d'occhio per capire che non si è scomposto. È sempre lì, a dargli le spalle e a fissare i suoi amati monitor, trafficando con qualcosa che Clark non è certo di voler sapere cosa sia.  
Clark riconosce che quegli aggeggi abbiano una certa utilità. Se non fosse stato per loro, e per l'insonnia cronica di Bruce, non si sarebbero quasi accorti del ritorno di Ollie.

«Spero tu voglia essere ragionevole, Superman.»

Bruce è nervoso. Lo capisce dalle sue mani. Non deve essere particolarmente piacevole rientrare a casa e trovare il proprio aiutante conciato per le feste. I propri aiutanti, si corregge. Anche se Bruce non l'ammetterà mai, e anche se Nightwing non perde occasione per affermare la propria emancipazione dal ruolo di spalla, Clark sa che per Batman Dick resterà per sempre il Ragazzo Meraviglia. E anche lui non era esattamente un fiore dopo lo scontro con Conner, e questo deve aver pesato sulla sua decisione di prendere il toro per le corna.

«Spero che vorrai esserlo anche tu.»

Sorride.  
No che non lo sarà. Anzi. Finirà per intestardirsi ancora di più sulle sue posizioni.

«Anche io? Non diciamo idiozie, Superman! Quel ragazzo è un esperimento di Luthor. Sapeva di esserlo. E ce l'ha tenuto nascosto.»  
«Ce l'_hanno_ tenuto nascosto. Conner mi ha detto che anche Robin era a conoscenza della situazione. Ma ha tenuto la bocca chiusa.»

_Touché._

«Il problema resta. Luthor ha infiltrato una potenziale minaccia tra di noi. Due, se consideriamo quell'Indigo. Ci siamo fidati di loro, e come ci siamo ritrovati? Con due gruppi pieni di fratture e lussazioni, la Titan Tower a pezzi e decine di denunce a nostro danno. Citazioni per danni. E l'opinione pubblica che ci da contro. E tu mi chiedi di essere ragionevole?»  
«Bruce…»  
«L'unico modo per essere ragionevole è prendere quel ragazzo e fargli un esame come Dio comanda.»

Tace. Vorrebbe evitarglielo. Vorrebbe che non fosse necessario. Conner è a pezzi. Si è auto recluso alla fattoria dei Kent, nonostante fosse innocente. Ha visto quello faceva ai suoi amici, ma non ha potuto ribellarsi. Ha picchiato le uniche persone che lo consideravano un loro amico. Ha assecondato Luthor fino a quando non è riuscito a trovare la forza necessaria per ribellarsi e mettere fine a quella follia. E dopo se n'è andato. Desolato. Rammaricato. Solo. Non sa chi è. Non sa cosa deve fare. Non sa di chi può fidarsi. Clark teme che gli esami a cui vuole sottoporlo Bruce possano incrinare il suo già precario equilibrio psicologico. È in un'età difficile, e per lui lo è ancora di più. Non è facile essere speciali, diversi in un mondo che tende all'omologazione. Conner ha solo sedici anni. E anche se potrebbe spegnere una stella a suon di pugni, ha la stessa voglia che aveva lui, alla sua età, di il vento tra i capelli mentre corre. E di farsi ammirare dalla più bella della scuola. Gloria. Cinthya. Lana.  
Perché per Conner dovrebbe essere diverso? Perché è nato in provetta?  
Lui non lo crede, e Diana su questo è stata inequivocabile.  
«Confido che quel tuo ragazzotto sappia tenere le mani a posto, quando esce con una ragazza», gli ha detto – gli ha sillabato – Diana, lo sguardo d'acciaio e quel sorriso da mamma leonessa pronta a balzare alla gola. «Cassie mi dice tutto.»  
_Conner? Con una ragazza?,_ ha pensato lì per lì. E poi si è detto che Conner, il suo Conner, non era più un dodicenne coi capelli arruffati e l'orecchino. Era un sedicenne. Con gli ormoni in pole position e una grande fame d'amore. E il canto dei grilli ha tutt'altro sapore, tutt'altro profumo, quando hai sedici anni.

«È solo un ragazzo, Bruce. Un ragazzo speciale.»  
«Lo so, Clark. Ma per il suo bene, e per il nostro, dobbiamo sapere come e fino a che punto Luthor sia intervenuto su di lui. Robin mi ha detto che gli ha chiesto di radunare tutti i Titani nella sala comune, perché voleva dire loro una cosa. Voleva rivelare loro il suo segreto, di questo Robin è pressoché certo. Poi però è sceso coi capelli rasati e la maglietta strappata sul petto.»  
«Lo so.»  
«Ebbene, ti sarai chiesto perché l'abbia fatto.» Silenzio. «Io sì. E trovo solo due possibili spiegazioni. O Luthor ha deciso di attivarlo senza sapere nulla della decisione del tuo ragazzo, oppure…»  
«Oppure faceva tutto parte di un piano?»  
«Esattamente. Capiamoci, il fatto che l'abbia attivato…»  
« È un ragazzo. Non una bomba a orologeria.»  
Ah, no? «…che l'abbia _risvegliato_, così va meglio?, mentre si trovava alla Torre implica una premeditazione innegabile, da parte di Luthor. Voglio solo vedere sino a che punto l'avesse pianificato. Fino a dove quel pazzo si sia spinto. Capisci?»

Superman tace.

«Non ho la sindrome dello scienziato pazzo, Clark. Checché ne dica Green Arrow. Quello era un attacco combinato, Superman. E io voglio scoprire perché. Voglio proteggerci. Noi. E lui.»  
Superman torna a fissare il soffitto e i suoi inquilini. «Strani animali da compagnia…»  
«Sì, lo, ma che vuoi farci? Questione di gusti. C'è chi ha un cane, chi ha un gatto o un coniglio nano. Io ho loro. Anzi. Loro hanno me.»

Gotham scorre sui monitor. Sì, stasera la città è davvero tranquilla. Potrà fare a meno di lui.

«Non odio il tuo ragazzo, Clark.»  
«Ma lo ritieni una calamità a piede libero.»  
«Nessuno di noi è innocuo. Superpoteri. Anelli. Magia. Armi. Velocità. Mente…», e si tocca le meningi, alludendo a se stesso. «Quando si hanno a disposizione simili capacità si cammina sul filo del rasoio. Nessuno di noi è innocuo. La sola cosa che ci differenzia da Luthor, il Joker e soci è che noi abbiamo scelto di stare dalla parte della giustizia. Loro, da quella del crimine. È un confine molto labile, Superman. Una terra di nessuno. Ed è fin troppo facile perdersi, alle volte.»

Tace. Bruce ha ragione. Lo sa. Ma lui vorrebbe tanto evitare a Conner…

« È inevitabile, Clark. Per il bene di tutti. E adesso credo sia ora di andare.»  
«Sì. È ora.»

Clark è capitolato. Lo sanno entrambi, ma non c'è bisogno che lui dica altro. Che lo ammetta. Batman ha vinto le sue resistenze umane usando la logica. La dura e fredda logica per salvare il suo _ragazzo_. Devono solo decidere i dettagli, ma si tratta, appunto, di dettagli. Prima sarà, meglio sarà.  
Ha la faccia stanca, Clark. E Bruce si chiede perché. Se lui passa le notti a dare la caccia ai suoi fantasmi per i vicoli e le strade senza nome di una città senza speranza, cosa mai tormenterà Superman quando cala il sole e si ritrova in compagnia di se stesso?  
Un'idea, lui ce l'ha.

_Perché Luthor ce l'ha tanto con me?_

_Perché tu sei quello che lui vorrebbe essere. Hai tutto quello che vorrebbe possedere. Ecco perché ha creato Conner. Non per amore per la scienza. Non perché si sentiva solo. Perché voleva un'arma micidiale, da sguinzagliarci contro al minimo capriccio. È un genio, Luthor. Ma non abbastanza da riconoscere i propri limiti. E questa è la sua rovina._

«Dimmi che stasera c'è Diana di guardia. Non ho la forza per sopportare Gardner e le sue spacconate…»  
Superman annuisce e gli si avvicina.  
«Teletrasporto. Per due.»

**Nota:**  
Dopo aver letto qualcosa di molto bello, mi sono ricordata di una cosa. Di questa storiella. Che giaceva a fare muffa e ragnatele in fondo ad una chiavetta usb.

Questa è una storiellina senza pretese scritta qualche anno fa (2007? 2008?) dopo aver letto un po' di cosucce: _Crisi d'Identità_, la run di Geoff Johns sui _Teen Titans_ (2003-2006) e _Countdown a Crisi Infinita_. Questa storia si colloca poco prima dell'inizio di Crisi Infinita, dopo che Conner-Superboy, controllato da Luthor, pesta a sangue Teen Titans e Outsiders, e prima che salti in aria il satellite in orbita geostazionaria della Justice League.

Il disclaimer è spudoratamente scopiazzato - ed adattato - da quello di Nocturnia.


End file.
